For generations gentlemen have been embarrassed by presenting their wives or others with underwear to be washed because visibly soiled by excreta. When a prompt change of underwear has been impossible, they have been made uncomfortable by the need to wear the underwear until there is an opportunity to change. Ladies are not free from such embarrassment and discomfort.
The problem can be caused by inadequate cleaning after a bowel movement, but often it is caused by flatulence resulting in gaseous discharges through the anus. In the case of gaseous discharges, the gas may or may not carry excreta, but in any event leaves the person involved with a feeling of disquiet because it is not always possible for the person to ascertain that the gaseous discharge is clean. Although not restricted to older persons, it is they who are more apt to be troubled by such underwear staining. At the same time it is older persons who are less tolerant of correction of the problem by any device that involves application trouble and discomfort afterwards. The impatience of the younger makes them unwilling to resort to anything that cannot be done quickly.
Prior art devices offered to solve that problem have not met with wide-spread acceptance insofar as is known.
Prior art attempts to solve the problem have been along the lines exemplified by the Brown U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,489, issued Mar. 16, 1971, by which for the purpose of preventing soiling of clothing by an anal discharge, a device is offered in the form of a conical plug from the base of which a stem extends to a terminal or outer end which mounts an absorbant ball. The idea is for the user to push the plug up the anal canal so that via the stem the cotton ball is attached so as to cover the anus. The patent says that the stem must be stiff enough for insertion of the plug which holds the device in position, but flexible enough not to cause undue discomfort after the device is installed. The patent states that the user of the device will not be conscious of it, but this is believed to be very questionable. In any event, the act of inserting the anchoring plug required to hold the cotton ball protecting the anus, is sure to cause discomfort, be objectionable to any fastidious person, and must involve the use of some caution and time to which younger persons are bound to object.
Another prior art attempt to solve the problem is represented by the Davis Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,485, issued May 6, 1975. Apparently appreciating the objectionable features indicated above, in this case only the plug is used, the base of the conical plug having an indentation for the use of a person's finger, the finger being used to push the plug, which has a fibrous characteristic, up the rectum, apparently cleaning the anus as it goes to its ultimate resting place up in the anal canal. The objectionable stem of the earlier patent is eliminated but is replaced by the need for using the finger which to both ladies and gentlemen is objectionable, this being emphasized when the bowel movement occurs in a public toilet not provided with handwashing facilities.
There are earlier patents than the two specifically mentioned, but insofar as is known they all concern medication applicators as compared to something a person might use in everyday life.
Insofar as is known, no one has paid any attention to the problem involved by gaseous anal discharges which may either be clean or, and this happens often, carry at least minute quantities of excreta. With all known prior art devices, it is not understood how they permit a gaseous discharge, although such a discharge is commonly experienced by everyone, particularly after eating foods which result in gaseous discharges. Careful cleaning of the anus after a bowel movement can prevent the problem sought to be cured by inventors in the past, but the problem of underwear soiling due to gaseous discharges, which is probably more common, has not only remained unsolved, but apparently undiscussed.